


Human!Cronus x Reader: You of All People (Continued)

by Carrie_oke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke
Summary: You find yourself stuck in a movie. But not just any movie. It's your younger sister's favorite movie and home of the guy you REALLY wish you didn't have to talk to right now. Now, on top of finding a way home, you have to face the protagonist's irritating older brother. Of course, he's hoping your opinion will change.NOTE by Carrie_oke: The reader is assumed to be female, but you're welcome to swap out the pronouns if you want.NOTE by SophieJE619: this is a continuation of Carrie_oke's work. I got their permission before I did anything else. This cannot be considered plagiarism.





	Human!Cronus x Reader: You of All People (Continued)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrie_oke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Human!Cronus x Reader: You of All People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715749) by [Carrie_oke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke). 



You looked up at your movie mom in horror. No, this couldn't be happening! You'd thought your days of being stuck in another world were over!

But apparently, they weren't. Not until you could find another puddle when no one was paying attention.

Or wait until no one was paying attention to use this puddle. You watched your movie mom carefully as you slowly sank down, preparing to hop in the second there was a distraction. "Don't worry about me," you assured her. "I'm alright."

"It certainly doesn't look like it! Where were you?" She grabbed you by the arm and pulled you inside the house. Well, there went your plan.

You found yourself being sat at the kitchen table, in front of your movie dad, while your movie mom went to the kitchen to call the movie police and report that you'd come "home."

"Where were you?" Your movie dad asked, a vein in his temple pulsing with stress.

You considered just telling them what happened, but you decided against it. "I, uh..." You tried to think of a good cover up. Unlike Valerie, you had your secrets to keep and you kept them well, even if it meant you had to tell some mistruths.

"I was... with my boyfriend." You said, sighing, to make it seem like you were confessing a horrible secret.

Your movie dad almost went ballistic. his face turned red with anger, his eye twitched, and the vein in his temple started pulsing even more. "Boyfriend?" He asked. "You are too young for boyfriends, young lady!"

You swallowed a lump in your throat. Your real dad was nowhere near as terrifying when he was upset. "That's... why I didn't tell you." You said, tensing your shoulders. "That's why I didn't tell anyone."

"Bill, calm down, please!" Your movie mom said, hugging him gently. "It's a simple mistake, she didn't mean any harm."

He sighed and his rage subsided. "I'm sorry, ______. I'm just upset that you didn't tell us!"

"I know," You said, getting up to go hug him. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret. I just didn't want you to hurt him." You said, knowing what every stereotypical 50's dad's reaction would be to his daughter having a boyfriend.

Your movie dad laughed. "I wasn't going to hurt him! I just want to make sure that he's worthy of dating my little girl."

"Ugh, daaad! I'm sixteen years old!" You smiled. "This is why I stayed with him for the last 24 hours!"

"Hmm, it does seem like she could use a little more freedom that we've been giving her." Your movie mom commented. "I don't see the problem with it, so long as you promise to be responsible."

You gladly promised. "So? How many days am I allowed to be out before you call the cops again?"

"Unless you tell us where you are, you're allowed to be out until 10:00."

You arched an eyebrow. "11:00," You stated.

"10:15."

"10:45?"

"10:30."

"Deal." You shook with your movie parents on the matter.

"So, if I were to tell you that I was, hypothetically speaking, going to a sleepover at my friend's house, you'd be okay with that."

"So long as you tell us which friend's house it is and that you'll be at school on time tomorrow."

"I can abide by that rule."

"But, for now, you're grounded."

"What?!" You almost yelled.

"That's right, young lady." Your mother said.

"You're not being out past 5:45 for the next 3 days at least!"

You just gave a random wall a very annoyed look. "How did I not see this coming?" You asked it.

A half hour later, you said "yes, sir." to the movie cops for the millionth time, before they thanked your movie mom for the lasagna she'd made and left. You were then dismissed to your room and closed the door behind you.

After leaning against the door for a few seconds, you opened your eyes to your bag on your bed. You then remembered that Eridan's note to Valerie was in that bag. You quickly retrieved it from inside and went to the bathroom. You made a puddle in the sink and saw that Valerie was brushing her teeth. Probably getting ready for her day.

It'd probably be funny to mess with her, so you stuck your hand into the water. "AHH!" Valerie said, coughing on some toothpaste. You laughed. "______! That is not funny!" She whined.

"Oh yes, it is! By the way, I got you something!" You replied, before withdrawing your hand, grabbing the note, and plunging them back into the sink.

Valerie took the note, opened it up, read it, and squealed like every fangirl ever combined into one high pitched tweenage girl's voice! "Thank you!" She said. "You are officially forgiven for scaring the crap out of me!"

"You're welcome, little sis! By the way, I got grounded for you."

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"You heard what I said, you owe me now."

"Uh, okay." She said. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it's only for three days, and my movie mom is very lenient."

"You mean, _our_ movie mom?"

"Nope, just mine. Sadly, in this universe, I don't have a sister."

Valerie pouted, before smiling at the note. "Is it bad that I have a crush on Eridan?"

"Yes and no," You responded. "Well, I have to go. Bye, Val."

"Bye, enjoy your day. Should I tell our mom about this?"

"Go ahead, she'll need to know."

You got changed into some other 50's outfit, one that involved pants, thank Christ. You never really were into poodle skirts. You sported a (favorite color) blouse, a black bandana, some white skinny capris, and some black leather boots that went up to your knees. And why not have a little modern twist? You look hot in boots!

You grabbed your bag, hugged your parents goodbye, promising to be "home" as soon as the bus stopped in your movie neighborhood, and walked out the door.

However, a certain neighbor of yours met up with you at the bus stop; And he was less than pleased. "Where is my brother?!" He asked, angrily, as you walked up.

"Mituna?" You asked, to which he nodded exasperatedly. Oh crap. You'd completely forgotten about the two characters you left in your dimension.

"Uhh... He's... with a girl I introduced him to." You said, hoping that Sollux would buy it.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't he come home?"

"Probably the same reason I went missing for 24 hours..." I said. "But hey, something tells me that you'll see him before the weeks over."

Sollux growled at you through his 3D glasses. "I'd better!"

"Hey," a certain wavery voice said. "Leave her alone, Sol." Sollux rolled his eyes at the annoyed Eridan and sat down in another seat.

"Thank you, Eridan." You smiled at him, before eyeing the seat next to him. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all." You took a seat beside him, confident in all the times that Valerie made you watch this movie that you weren't interrupting any of Eridan's scenes by doing so.

After a minute of semi-comfortable/semi-awkward silence, Eridan piped up, "So, have you seen my brother? He seems to like you."


End file.
